Questions
by Zanessafan4eva14
Summary: Vanessa's got some questions to ask Zac. ZXV A fluffy one shot.


**OK so i just came up with this idea so i thought i'd try it out.**

**PLEASE REVIW!!!!**

**Hope you like it!**

"Hey baby" Zac greeted his girlfriend after giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The couple had been dating for six months now and were going strong. They were sixteen years of age and had a massive group of friends. They were completly in love, no one was jealous of their love, people were at first but now they were the most popular couple in school.

"Hey Zaccy" Vanessa replied after returning the hug.

"What you upto?" Zac questioned. Vanessa was sprawled across the sofa with her arms and legs all over the place.

"Homework" She told him, not taking her eyes off of the paper.

"Oh, thats boring. Lets do something else!"

"Zac this has got to be in tomorrow!"

"So? Stuff homework, say you never got it!"

"Zac?" Vanessa questioned, finally closing her book and looking up at her boyfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Do I ever cross your mind?" She asked

"No" He replied quickly

"What?"

"No"

"Oh..umm I'm just going to see....Corb! Yeah chad, cya later" And with that Vanessa was out the door. as she walked down the street and to Corbin's house tears were falling, getting quicker and quicker. She knocked on the Bleu's door. It was soon answered by, Corbin.

"V, whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Corbin asked. He adored Vanessa, his dad and her mom used to be together. Vanessaa and Corbin, had the same parents making them siblings. Their parents had split up when they were ten.

"Zac said i don't ever cross his mind. Never. Does he not love me?" Vanessa said

"Of course he loves you" Corbin ashored her "It probably came out wrong"

Later that day Vanessa arrived back and Troy's house.

"Hey baby, we're you been?" Zac asked

"Uhh, with Chad" she started "Zac? Do you like me?"

"No" he answered

Vanessa took another look at Zac. Did he not love her? "Do you want me?"

"No" he told her.

'How could he say this?' Vanessa thought

Vanessa sat walked into the kitchen and sat down on the kitchen island and texted Ashley. 'Heyy'

_'Heyy Gabs, whats wrong?'_

_'_Nothing, y would anything be wrong?'

_'Gabs'_

'Just something Zac said'

_'What?'_

_'_I cant tell you over the phone'

Vanessa stood up and walked to the family room door, Zac parents and his brother were now in there. she walked inside and said "Heyy David, Starla, Dyl. I would love to stay longer but I've really got to go"

"Aww V hunny, can't you atleast stay for dinner?" Starla pleaded

"No sorry. Chad and my dad are coming over. We're trying to patch the past up" I replied

"Oh ok hunny, maybe some other time?"

"Yeah sure, cya" she walked out the door and home.

The next day Zac was over at Zac's. "Zac?"

"Mmm?" he mumbled, his face in his hair.

"Would you cry if i left?"

"1) No 2) Why all the questions?"

"Would you live for me?"

"No way, why?"

"No reason, so what have you been upto today?" the brunette asked

"I played some b-ball with the guys, the girls came over and now I'm talking to you with my face stuffed in your strawberry smelling hair" he mumbled in reply

Vanessa giggled lightly. "Zac?"

"It's not another question it it?"

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No"

"Zac!"

"What?" he asked taking a step back. He wasn't to keen when she was angry.

"Don't you love me?!"

"Oh corse i love you!"

"Ok then Choose, me or your life?"

"My life"

She looked at Zac in shock then ran out the door. Zac being the nice boyfriend ran after her.

"V!" He screamed. Their parents and friends walking out of their houses. "The Reason You Never Cross My Mind Is Because Your Always On My Mind. The Reason I Don't Like You Is Because I Love You. The Reason I Don't Want You Is Because I Need You. The Reason I Wouldn't Cry If You Left Is Because I Would Die If You Left. The Reason I Wouldn't Live For You Is Because I Would Die For You. The Reason I'm Not Willing To Do Anything For You Is Because I Would Do Everything For You. The Reason I Choose My Life Is Because You Are My Life!"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I love you Zac"

"I love you to baby"

"Zac?"

"UGH!"

"Will you repete what you just said to me?"

"What? UGH?"

"No, the other thing"

"Oh!" he started "The Reason You Never Cross My Mind Is Because Your Always On My Mind. The Reason I Don't Like You Is Because I Love You. The Reason I Don't Want You Is Because I Need You. The Reason I Wouldn't Cry If You Left Is Because I Would Die If You Left. The Reason I Wouldn't Live For You Is Because I Would Die For You. The Reason I'm Not Willing To Do Anything For You Is Because I Would Do Everything For You. The Reason I Choose My Life Is Because You Are My Life!"

**OK I know it's short.**

**Did you like it?**

**Did you hate it?**

**Was it a stupid waste of mine and your time?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Luv ya peeps**

**Clo xoxo**


End file.
